


Alex makes a dazed announcement

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [177]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Alex makes a dazed announcement

[locked to Alex's friends list; if your pup is friends with Alex or Luke, consider them on the list]

Hi just dropping in to update quick  
The twins arrived a few days ago.  
Kaja Elin and Rhys Niklas  
Evans-Skarsgard.

A bit early and a bit small, but doing great. Luke and I haven't slept in days except for like a couple hours here and there. It's absolutely amazing. I defy anyone to produce more precious teacup humans.

(And no in case anyone's wondering, we're not putting knives in the babies' cribs to ward off trolls– I mean tradition is one thing, but people have been asking me the weirdest fucking questions the past few days)


End file.
